


Wherein Bucky Likes Hot Showers

by chicklette



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette
Summary: It's 1400 words of rimming.  That's it.  That's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unkknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/280785) by silentwalrus1. 



It’s the one thing Bucky can never get enough of:  hot, hot water.  He runs it so hot that it pinks his skin, bringing the blood to the surface as he twists and turns under the water.  He takes two, three showers a day, usually leaving his hair up, not wanting the cold wet of it after to ruin the warm, cozy that sinks into his bones. 

He’s toweling off in the bedroom feeling easy and languid when Steve walks in, then pauses by the door, watching.  He hooks his hands over the door frame, leaning forward, his face full of open interest.  Bucky takes him in, long, broad lines, dressed in jeans and a crisp, white button down.  The sleeves are rolled above his elbows and Bucky meets his eyes with a smirk. 

For some reason, the flex of Steve’s forearms has always made him wild.  Even when Steve was a skinny kid, Bucky could watch Steve draw for days, what with the way he’d push up his sleeves to keep his shirt clean, leaving those bony wrists and skinny forearms bare, so Bucky could see each flex and twist.

Steve’s watching Bucky with his mouth a little open, his eyes growing dark.  Bucky turns, lifts one foot onto the bed to rub it with the towel and that’s about all he gets the chance to do before Steve is there behind him, pressing into him and pushing him up on the bed.

“Jesus, Buck.  You can’t – you can’t just _do_ that.”

Bucky doesn’t get the chance to ask what Steve means, because Steve’s crowded up behind him, getting his hands in Bucky’s hair, pulling out the hair tie and scraping blunt nails across Bucky’s scalp.  Bucky arches into the touch, leaning his back against Steve, feeling the scrape of Steve’s jeans and the cool of his belt buckle against his naked skin.

“Stevie,” Bucky whispers, chasing the word with a gasp as Steve mouths along Bucky’s neck.  He’s already half hard, ready and wanting as Steve runs his palms over Bucky’s chest, shoulders and arms.  His thumbnails scrape against Bucky’s nipples and Bucky makes a startled noise, surprised as always at how the sensation runs straight to his cock.

“Come on,” Bucky says, rubbing his ass against Steve, wanting, wanting, wanting.  The shower might be hot, but Stevie gets him hotter than anything, anyone has ever, and right now he wants Steve’s dick in his ass, filling him up and pushing everything else out. 

Bucky twists his head, getting his mouth on Steve's. It's sweet and wet as his tongue pushes in, a hot, sloppy kiss and Bucky's already moaning into it. 

“So eager,” Steve says, his voice low and hot in Bucky’s ear.  “I should teach you some patience.”

“Sure you wanna do that?” Bucky asks, taking his cock in his hand, already eager to come.  He and Steve might have gotten different serums, but on this one thing they were the same: it doesn’t take much to set either of them off, and their refractory period – when properly motivated – is zero.

“Oh, it’s like that?” Steve asks, and too late, Bucky hears the tease in his voice.  _Aw, fuck._

Steve gathers Bucky’s wrists in one hand, pushing Bucky’s chest down onto the bed with the other.  “Let’s just see about that.” 

Releasing Bucky’s wrists, Steve lays both hands on Bucky’s ass, grabbing and squeezing.  “Think you can just walk around, rub this thing in my face, and I’m not gonna have something to say about it?  Not gonna make you pay a little, Buck, is that it?”

Bucky cants his ass further up in the air, getting his knees under him.  If he’s lucky, Steve’ll finger him through two, maybe three orgasms before he fucks into Bucky with his cock, before he gives Bucky what he really wants.  If he’s unlucky…  Bucky barely suppresses the shiver that runs through him at the thought.

He waits for Steve to undress but instead, Steve draws Bucky’s hands back. 

“Hold yourself open for me, Buck,” and oh, god, his voice is already thick and low.  Bucky does as he’s told and waits, his body breaking out in gooseflesh that has nothing to do with the temperature.

Running a finger down Bucky’s spine, Steve leans over him, nudging him up a little, settling behind him. 

“Christ,” Steve says, as Bucky feels Steve’s shoulder hit the back of his thigh. “Christ.”

And then, oh, god, oh _god_ Steve has his mouth on Bucky.  He doesn’t start out with tentative, teasing licks.  He pushes his whole face into Bucky’s ass and licks, flicking his tongue over Bucky’s hole, and Bucky’s already – Jesus – already making noises because nothing gets him turned on and strung out like Steve’s mouth on him.

He whines and Steve chuckles, the vibration rippling against his skin. “Steve,” Bucky pleads, already climbing higher and higher, the warm, wet, soft of it almost painful in its pleasure. “Steve, please.”

There’s a hot and soft tongue pressing against him, pushing and prodding until, oh, god, oh Christ, Steve’s tongue is inside of him – _inside_ of him.  His hands flex against his skin, opening himself more for Steve, needing more and knowing it will never be enough.

It’s not like the cresting wave an orgasm, where you know it’s building and in time, you’ll drop.  It’s the cresting that’s relentless, the pleasure peaking, only to bring him higher, peaking again, and going higher still. 

He can’t come like this – he’s tried, and god knows Steve has worn the both of them out, eating his ass for what feels like an eternity, bringing Bucky so high he shakes with it, but doesn’t come, never comes.

“Stevie, Stevie,” Bucky pants.  He’s writhing and starting to tremble, trying to keep himself still and needing something else, something more, consumed with the _pleasurepain_ of it all.  He can’t touch himself like this; Steve can, but he won’t.  Instead, he strokes those strong hands up and down Bucky’s back, soothing him as this tongue presses deeper, as he sucks and licks and bites at Bucky’s most tender flesh.

“Baby, baby,” he’s babbling now, not that he notices or even cares.  “So good, so good, Stevie, please, baby, please.”

If he presses forward, he’ll get friction on his dick, but if he stays put, that perfect, glorious, fucking tongue will stay inside of him, licking and making him feel so dirty, so perfectly filthy and good.

“Ah, ah,” and he’s there again, the climb, the relentless spiraling up and up and up.  “Now, Stevie, now, oh Christ, fuck me now.  You have to, you have to _fuck_ me.”

And Steve never obeys orders, but this time he does, because the tongue, the tongue, the warmsoftsweetwet goes away and with the sound of a zip and clink of a buckle, the wet head of Steve’s cock is pressing into Bucky. 

 _Jesus,_ he thinks, relaxing into the burn, he didn’t even notice when Steve pulled out the lube. 

Sometimes they do this, and Bucky always loves it – Steve pushing into him without stretching him first, letting Bucky have the heat and burn, forcing his body to relax, surrender.  It’s easier after Steve’s tongue-fucked him, easier because he’s already so loose and relaxed and needy, god, he’s halfway to coming and Steve’s not even all the way in yet. 

Pushing back, he bucks Steve, tries to get him to slide all the way in, all at once. Steve gasps, fingers tightening on Bucky’s hip, stilling before he finishes pressing in. 

Curving over Bucky’s back, Steve groans into the crook of his neck.  “So good, Buck,” he says.  “Feel so fucking good on my cock.”

“Stevie, please, you gotta –“

“Hold on,” Steve says, and rises up, slamming into Bucky, fisting his cock with one hand and holding tight to his hip with the other.

“Stevie, Stevie!” and then it’s done; he’s coming so hard it brings tears to his eyes as Steve sees him through, even as Steve comes himself, he’s still holding on to Bucky, holding him close, petting him down.

“Jesus,” Steve says, as he slides out of Bucky then slides his fingers into the mess he’s made.  “Your ass, my god, Buck.  You can’t just walk around like that.  I see it, and I just have to –“  Steve cuts himself off, pressing another finger back into Bucky, toying with the slick and the wet of him.

Bucky presses his face into the pillow, allowing himself a smirk, someplace safe where Steve can’t see.

 _I know,_ he thinks to himself.  _I know, pal._  

He turns and gives Steve a dark grin.  “I think I’m gonna need another shower.”

Steve’s answering smile says it all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [THIS](https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/image/158908991103) gorgeous art going around tumblr. And that pic of cevs from the Esquire shoot. And my really fucking dirty mind.


End file.
